


【赤黑】轻狂

by liiiane



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liiiane/pseuds/liiiane
Summary: 补档，原作背景
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 16





	1. 群青日和

天台上方铺展着青空，偶尔会有乌鸦拖着嘶哑的叫声掠过。

黑子哲也看着出神，被人偷偷从便当里夹走章鱼香肠也没发现。昨天教练宣布他成为正式球员，这事到隔天中午都有点不真实，他愣愣地眨了眨眼睛，回想自动放映时间结束了，“啪”地拍走企图偷吃最后一块香肠的手，远处刮来暖风，他转头看向搭档，有点不太好意思地念道：

“青峰君，我做到了。”

青峰大辉呼呼吹着被拍红的手，嘟囔着下手真重，看了眼黑子后不禁扯开嘴角。

“是啊！我就知道你行的！”

黑子还是觉得有些不太真实，他用指尖掐了下胳膊内侧，嘶挺疼的，却是皱着眉笑开了，青峰的大手呼上他的脑袋，按着乱揉一通，他说高兴管高兴，别过头变傻了啊。于是第二声清脆响亮的“啪”迎上他的手。

身后传来开门声，他们转头的瞬间青峰迎面就吃上一个爆栗，伴随着惨叫向后倒下，似乎真的很严重，老半天都没爬起来，捂着额头的手指一抽一抽的。黑子愣愣地看着这幕暴力惨剧，一时不知是该先扶起青峰还是先撤退到危险区域外，面色严峻的绿间真太郎一推眼镜，向着黑子点了下头，这时他姑且认可了黑子的实力，但从心理层面来说还没那么快接受。

“黑子，我们只是找青峰，你不用担心。”赤司征十郎的声音悠悠传来，随即从绿间背后现身，拿着纸卷有一下没一下地轻敲手心，并出于安抚的目的向黑子微微一笑，但怎么看都有点强压怒火的狰狞模样。

“请问智慧的青峰大辉先生，你该如何解释你的成绩，你该如何解释和绿间同班抄他笔记后考出的成绩，你该如何解释我们之前不辞辛劳拖着你补课还考出这种三岁小孩做线代的成绩！”

“没救啦没救啦青仔青仔没救啦。”

蹲坐在阴影里的紫原敦捏着嗓子模仿乌鸦的叫声，已然开启看戏模式。

黑子歪过脑袋，从被捏得皱巴巴的纸卷中一窥究竟，哦好像只看到了一个数字，再瞅瞅，真的只是一个数字。他将一个充满悲悯的眼神投向青峰，倏地站起身跑到赤司身后。

“等等！哲！这种时候抛弃搭档简直是叛徒！叛徒啊！”

他回过头，依旧一脸悲悯，却在别人看不见时吐了下舌头。

还没等青峰爬起身，绿间又推了把眼镜，放下时已经双手握拳，关节咯咯作响，“你这个！只会打篮球的！！蠢货！！！你的脑子和篮球一样是空的吗！！！！开个口子会漏气吗！！！！！我一拍就会弹起来是吗！！！！！！”

黑子想象了一下，觉得画面过于恐怖，不禁摸了摸后脑勺，还好还好没有漏气。将此看在眼里的赤司觉得好玩，初识黑子时只觉得他有趣，发现新鲜事物时难免眼前一亮，而且看多了人高马大的运动员体格，再看黑子的身材倍感亲切，这才对嘛，正常初中生就该长这样嘛。但距离初识已经过去了几个月，对黑子的认识已经从有趣跳跃到好玩，毕竟每次训练结束时都能装死装得如此逼真的家伙也是人才。

赤司伸手拍拍还在检查自己是否漏气的黑子，“放心吧，像青峰那样的脑子，这世上很难再出第二个了。”看他一副了然的神态，黑子才安心地放下手。

很可惜，没多久后黄濑凉太就加入了，没多久后赤司征十郎就发现自己错了，没多久后换成黑子一脸安慰地拍着赤司，让他别太担心，毕竟这样的脑子还是少数。

但还是很可惜，几年后黑子拿着火神的试卷，痛苦地埋住脸，嘶好疼。


	2. 我可以的，你看这是雄壮的肱二头肌哦

一军的人不太友好。这可以理解，大多时候人们对于新来的人都有种莫名的警惕，就像外来物种被扔进原有生态，好奇和质疑总会夹杂在视线中，黑子深吸一口气，看向陆陆续续集合的人们，在他拥有球衣前连这里的空气都没感到难以呼吸，始终种跃跃欲试却不得不小心翼翼的约束感。  
今天一定要好好加油！他暗暗给自己鼓劲，握了下拳。

“所以说了黑仔不——行——啦——不——行——”  
紫原那拖长的语调突突刺激着赤司的神经，他觉得太阳穴胀得发疼，伸手捞回弹篮板的球，向巨型儿童的方向望去。

“来躺着，躺好了没？还有气吗？”  
黑子看着天花板，感觉很高啊，横竖交错的钢条构成令人目眩的平面几何，刺眼的白炽灯扩散了一圈柔光。大概觉得站着很容易一脚踩上存在感有危机的人，身边的两座大山一左一右蹲下身，绿间两指一伸搭上黑子的颈动脉，有模有样，紫原食指一伸探到他鼻底，有样学样。  
“脉搏正常。”  
“呼吸正常——有气有气，黑仔放轻松，预备——呼呼吸——呼呼吸——”

黑子被气得一口气没喘上，剧烈咳嗽起来，紫原和绿间此时异常有默契，同时唰的抽回手，此举更是雪上加霜，心冷，心太冷，黑子索性两眼一闭逃避现实。  
“看吧看吧，呼吸大法有效，黑仔活啦。”大概是觉得自己的动作太伤人，紫原用大掌给他煽起风。  
“哼，什么呼吸大法，乱七八糟。”  
“明明是吸吸呼，呼呼吸不是只有出的气没有进的气了吗！”  
从半场外飞奔过来的赤司成功地获得了关键句并且让绿间一时语塞，好像该纠正的点不在这里，但好像又没什么不对。像是看透他的想法，赤司瞟了一眼绿间后就一脸关切地弯下腰，轻抚黑子的额头。  
“怎么样？好点了吗？孩子生下来了吗？”  
“…………没，我先走一步了，代我向青峰君问好。”气若游丝地交代完后事，黑子头一歪，手一垂，完美的死亡再次上演，这姿态，影帝啊。  
绿间觉得镜片有点松动，大有脱落碎裂之势。

而此时另外一个大麻烦刚从操场跑圈回来，要找阿哲先找到紫原和绿间，这段时间他们三个老是捆绑销售，你打篮板我上篮，你练传球我远投。青峰站在门口环顾了一圈，却没看到标志性的两根长豇豆，他困惑地搔了搔头，终于在角落里发现了他们的身影，那三个发色各异的人围了个圈，散发着诡异的氛围。  
青峰小跑过去，越接近越被笼罩着他们的乌云吓得迈不动腿。  
“喂你们在干吗，阿哲……呢。”接着他看到躺在地上一动不动的黑子。  
赤司站起身，刘海投下的阴影遮挡住眼睛，语气有种说不出的落寞，“青峰，你晚了一步，黑子……”说罢抖了下肩膀。  
他立马看向另外两个人，同样低垂着头塌着肩膀。  
天呐。

青峰张了张嘴，“噗通”一声跪坐下来，颤颤巍巍地将挂在脖子里的毛巾盖在黑子脸上，并且细心地展开向内折的边角，确保盖得严严实实。  
“我就出去跑了几个圈啊！”  
“……呃。”  
“我觉得事情的发展应该不是这样。”

黑子再也忍不住了，一把抓下毛巾，直挺挺地坐起身，大有僵尸复活的神韵。  
“请不要把都是汗的毛巾随便甩在别人脸上，青、峰、君。”  
“……哦，我这是给你驱赶阴气呢，你看这不回魂了嘛。”一巴掌又呼上黑子的脑袋，呼噜呼噜一通乱揉。没几下他的爪子就被人从一团糟的翘毛中拉开，抓得不紧，却一时挣脱不了，青峰瞪大眼睛看着方才憋笑之后面色依旧红润的赤司，虽然嘴角还挂着笑意，周身的气压却低得有些反常。  
“别太折腾，万一又晕了怎么办。”  
“哦……哦。”异常灵敏的直觉告诉青峰，此时还是别和赤司唱反调为妙。他讪讪地抓了抓后脑勺。

同样有所察觉的黑子默不作声，在赤司那双渐渐褪去笑意的眼睛里他看到暗流缓缓流动。他认为一定是自己还晕着，两眼发昏。


	3. 我跟你说

五月的空气略带闷热，两个月前刚抽出的新芽如今已经能荫庇两三个逃避练习的小鬼，背脊大汗淋漓时缩在阴影里会由衷感谢大自然对人类的馈赠。

赤司将所有能藏人的大树底下都巡视了一遍，没有捕获黑子。他好不容易跟上大部队的训练节奏，但对面基础训练还是会耍点小诡计，比如操场跑圈，悄悄落到最后，悄悄拉远距离，悄悄消失在视野里，当他们以为已经套圈时，某些人往往坐在阴影里默念看不见看不见。多数时候赤司睁只眼闭只眼，毕竟每当他看到黑子跪趴在边上大口喘气眼角还被逼出生理泪水，心里都挺闷的。

就在赤司要返回体育馆时，余光扫到远处的洗手池，一旁站立着的正是寻找目标，待他进而看见黑子正清洗着运动服的动作，他的眼神暗了下来。

“黑子。”  
他转过身，微微点头示意。  
“不好意思赤司君，马上就回去训练。”  
“又来了吗？”他用眼神示意浸在水里的运动服，“这种事。”  
黑子轻叹一口气，“是啊，幸好天气逐渐转热了，但明天的体育课应该是赶不上了。”  
“我可以把衣服借给你。”反正你总不会找青峰借吧，长得都可以当裙子穿了。  
“那就拜托赤司君了。”

赤司看着黑子浸在水中的手指，波光下显得有些变形，天生白皙的肌肤此时有种苍白。深色的运动服沉沉浮浮，将不该出现的污渍消溶在水中。  
“即使在名门学校，欺凌还是无法避免的。”  
“那没办法，无论在哪里都会有卑劣的人。”  
他换了个姿势，确保自己靠在旁边不会被水滴溅上。  
“而且你还是一军里看起来最好欺负的，需要我帮你解决吗？如果影响训练就麻烦了。”

闻言黑子停顿下来，抬起眼直视着赤司，回答得一本正经：  
“谢谢，但是不用了，赤司君已经帮了我很多，这种事我还能应付。他们也只敢对衣服做手脚，还没影响到我日常学习和训练，况且，”他甩了甩手，水滴亮晶晶的，“况且会欺负人的家伙就是没长大的小鬼嘛，只有小鬼才会选择欺负别人的方式来宣泄不满，毕竟将快乐建立在别人的痛苦上有种天性的残忍，欺负弱小是这样，践踏别人心意也是这样，这和小孩子拔掉蝴蝶翅膀是一样的，看着弱小的生物垂死挣扎就会获得乐趣，”他遥遥头，“真是不成熟啊。”  
赤司扬起眉，“那么成熟的黑子先生，你该如何应对小孩子的天性呢？”  
黑子歪着头故作思考，“这可真难啊，与其教育，还是让他感同身受比较好，宽容这种事可是很难学的。就像这件外套，让我发现了是谁做的，我还是要赏他一记彗星撞地球的冲击。”  
赤司低下头暗自失笑，什么嘛，刚刚一番话听起来挺成熟，怎么谈到应对的时候又变得孩子气。

“不过赤司君。”  
他的额头突然传来一阵冰凉，像是驱散了脑海里乱乱糟糟的乌云，凉意丝丝侵入皮肤，刚从水里捞出来的手指还湿漉漉的，食指和中指轻轻并拢着，向下抚了抚他的眉心。  
“赤司君太过成熟了，考虑太多会变成老头的。偶尔也拿回这个年纪该有的天性吧。”  
看着赤司不解的眼神，黑子似乎察觉到自己的失礼，他收回手指，用指节轻轻擦去留下的水渍。  
“轻松点，打篮球还是很开心的。”当然训练有点严苛过头。后半句话他没敢对着发号施令的人说出来。

那时黑子还没彻底隐藏起他的情绪，所以那抹似有似无的微笑在之后好几年都成了赤司的一个疑问，当时他确实看见了，还是那只是一个虚像。


	4. 别小瞧人啊

很快黑子的烦恼除了午饭白吃了，衣服弄脏了，徒然又增加了一个，那颗仿佛发着光的黄发脑袋让他非常想一巴掌拍上去，没错，非常想。

黄濑凉太看见淡色的人影第三次倒下，艳阳高照下的塑胶跑道有种被烘烤后松软黏糊的错觉，但摔在上面的痛楚不会因为错觉而减轻一丝一毫。没人会说高温下的长跑训练是种享受，但十分钟之内跌倒三次也太逊了吧。倒下的人这次似乎真正的能量殆尽了，挺直躺在地上纹丝不动，他的同学跑过去搀扶他，架起来的身体柔弱无力，和这毫无波澜的日子一样令人提不起精神。  
真是一个索然无味的人。

他眯起眼睛，将视线收了回去。原本以为户外的体育课会比教室里那老头如同电流滋滋声的授课来得有趣，却在看向窗外的瞬间就发现自己的指导员。诧异自己能如此迅速就锁定了他的身影，但转念一想又不认为这是值得诧异的事，观察别人的动作并吸收为自己的技巧对他来说轻而易举，而附加条件就是他必须比别人更善于发现。他依旧想不通为什么黑子会跻身一军的行列，无论从哪种方面来说他都是和运动绝缘的属性。  
与此同时低垂着头的黑子仿佛有所感应一般，抬起头望向那扇窗子，帅气的模特正侧着头支着脸颊，眼神漠然。

当赤司对他说“新人的指导工作就由你担任。”时，黑子像往常一样用着敬语接受了任务，却没想到工作会进行得那样坎坷。  
同样熟悉观察人类的黑子从一开始就接受到来自新人的不满。这不算特别让人在意的事，自从他升上一军后已经遭受过太多不公的待遇，就算队友为他打抱不平，但恶意仍旧混杂在空气里肆意扩散。  
只是新晋的后辈过于恶劣的态度让他有点不爽。  
练习中被故意阻碍，目光中透出的轻视，同行时被刻意保持的距离，还有那句被拉长语调的”CHANGE”,无不一一宣战。

这算什么，小孩子的怄气吗？  
他盯着那头灿烂的金发，腹诽被隐藏得很巧妙。

将这一切收入眼底的赤司转了下手中的笔，刚刚黑子的视线投向隔壁的班级，隔壁正是黄濑所在的班级，他勾起嘴角，真是有趣。原本他只是想让新人学习一下谦逊两字如何书写，没想到他们两就这么对上了，不，应该是黑子单方面地收到针对，受到欺负也能镇定地应对，那来自后辈的恶意呢？  
他轻轻敲了敲课本，决定在事态没有演变成灾难前静观其变。

“我说黄濑，你就不能和哲好好相处吗！”  
青峰头也不回地冲黄濑说到，视线紧随追着球跑远的黑子。  
“哈？是他太弱了啊！刚刚那球都截不住怎么升上来的啊！”  
“……你现在和他是一队他截你球做什么？”  
“他不是只会截球吗？”  
“谁说的？”  
“大家。”

青峰抽了抽嘴角，觉得手很痒，想打人。  
“听好了黄濑，我最后说一次，阿哲不弱，一点都不！你这种态度才要改！上次那Change算什么东西啊！你给我好好道歉啊！！”  
大概是没被如此义正言辞地吼过，黄濑噎了一下，刚想反驳却看见青峰是真动了怒颜，本来就黝黑的肤色，加上这种神情，绝对可以本色出演四大金刚。他吸了口气半天接下话，最后沮丧地叹了口气，一个两个都这样，连神棍都拐着弯说他态度太差，这到底是什么人啊皮卡丘都没这么受欢迎！  
“好了，你们别吵，烦死了，”绿间把青峰向旁边扯了一把，如果再不拉开点距离这头野兽保准冲过去制造流血事件，“下次二军的比赛你和黑子一起去。” 这句话是向着黄濑说的。  
“为什么啊！！！”

不管旁边的硝烟弥漫，赤司饶有兴趣地观察黑子的神色，他刚捡球回来，脸上写满了疑惑，似乎察觉到这里微妙的气氛，局促地站在不远处，半天没吭声。  
“黑子，下次和黄濑去参加二军的比赛。”  
“知道了。”  
黑子微微蹙眉的表情让他确信，再不缓和一下这两人的关系，队里要乱套了。


	5. 何必当初

“小黑子！要吃玉子烧吗！班里的女生送我的！”  
“不了谢谢。”  
“那饺子呢！另外一个女生送我的！”  
“不了不了，请黄濑君自己吃吧。”  
“没事反正还有很多！哦哦！你看这个，居然有炖牛肉诶！要吃吗！”他身后还有三四个便当没打开，没关系，可以慢慢献宝。  
面对眼前这张兴致勃勃，发光功率增强十倍的脸，青峰和黑子默默对视了一眼。事情怎么会变成这样，这个世界如此匪夷所思，人心叵测，你就别去猜了嘛。黑子轻推一把青峰，眼神示意让他出马，青峰垮着一张脸，不断传送“不行不行搞不定”的讯息。他再把目光投向赤司，后者吹了吹杯子里的热茶，双目半合，俨然一副不看不听不言的样子。

赤司不久前刚刚加入天台的阵营，是黑子执意要拉他入伙的，自从上次他撞见赤司一个人捧着保温杯吃便当的情形后一直耿耿于怀，随后黑子不顾青峰反对，隔天就把人拖了过来，对此赤司从没表态是反对还是赞同，总之他就不声不响地成为天台阵营的一员。  
随后黄濑加入了，那次比赛结束后黄濑的态度一百八十度大转变，像是脑壳坏了，黑子如是说。由于每天都有很多女孩子塞给黄濑便当，同班的巨型儿童凭着异于常人的嗅觉找上门来，于是紫原也来了，最后只剩下绿间，那个傲娇神棍，冷哼着不想同流合污违反校规，忍耐了三天后带着幸运物出现在门口。  
青峰对着黑子咬耳朵，咱俩要不要换个根据地？他想算了，热热闹闹的也挺好。

耳边黄濑的哭诉声越来越响，青峰和紫原将那句重复了多次的“那是给小黑子的！！”置若罔闻，开始默契又迅速地解决女孩子略显生涩的手艺。好吃，都好吃，都比桃井做的好吃，青峰完全不愿抬起头。赤司放下杯子，终于抬眼瞟了瞟蹭到黑子背后的高热量发散源，黄濑变成这样也是没料到，总觉得自己干了件利人不利己的推波助澜之事，他暗自哼哼了两声。

夏天已经来了，长袖衬衫还未换下，黑子把袖子挽至手肘处，皮肤在挣脱布料迎接凉风的一刹那他微微挺直了背脊，这种天气舒服得令人昏昏欲睡。  
都挺好的。


	6. 别逃哦

这是全中前难得偷闲的日子。  
还得感谢比赛前的考试，比起地狱式的部活来说，考前复习绝对算得上是休息。

黑子呼了长长的一口气，感觉灵魂的一部分随之消散了，他侧过头趴上桌子，从斜下方仰视赤司的侧脸，即使是如此刁钻的角度，入眼的依旧是一张秀气又不失英气的脸，没准长相也是主力军选拔的标准之一？在进攻之前先让对手目眩神迷？黑子让思维就那样飞在半空，不想去看摊在眼前的习题。

赤司不得不停下笔，任谁被直勾勾地盯上五分钟都有点受不了，学年第一的一对一课后辅导不是让你来看脸的。  
学校虽然重视篮球队取得的荣誉，但还没大度到可以容忍他们的成绩可以自由奔放一路滑向个位数，感谢智慧的青峰大辉先生自己蹦出来成为负面教材，今年的标准更为苛刻。除去末尾那两个脑子特别有坑的家伙，唯一不太稳定的只剩偏科严重的黑子，先易后难嘛，赤司决定先从明显还有救的人开始入手。  
他无奈地看向已经神游到河外星系的黑子，暖光细碎地笼住他的身影，赤司情不自禁伸手揉了揉他的头发，干净清爽的发丝手感很不错，他大概明白那些长豇豆的手总是不安分的原因。

“黑子，紧急呼叫紧急呼叫，快点回航。”  
原本放空的双眼渐渐聚焦在他的身上。  
“哔，收到，即刻返航。”  
……他真的挺好玩。  
“不过话说回来，”赤司捻了捻发梢，“你还真没什么戒心啊，正常人被触碰会下意识闪避吧。”  
他眨着眼睛，淡然到略显呆滞的脸小小吃惊了一下，挺起身子。  
“是这样吗？”  
“是的，人们对于突如其来的触碰很反感，除非你挺喜欢对方的。”后半句当然是耍了把坏心眼私自加上去的。  
“哦，”他点点头，“那我是挺喜欢赤司君的。”

赤司的手硬生生停住，虽然知道黑子打了一手好直球，但面对如此理直气壮地告白不免有点心跳加速。就在他胡思乱想展开一路策马狂奔，眼看就要奔向未来步入殿堂迎接美好人生的规划时，微热的掌心贴上他的脸，干燥的皮肤透着沐浴露的气息，两秒之后又被扯了扯脸颊。  
“赤司君这不是也没闪避吗。”言下之意自不必细说。  
那时赤司的眼睛还挺圆润的，像午夜的猫咪瞪得浑圆。窗外已是一片黄昏，远处房屋的剪影被贴在天光上，窗帘扬起，书页拂过，风吹尽之际安静得忐忑不安。  
他迅速调整好停滞一秒的呼吸，嘲讽般哼了一声，“谁知道呢。”却不想回答自己为什么燥热会从背脊迅速扩散开来。  
马上就是全中大赛了，别想太多，一切顺利就好，中午黄濑还提起比赛结束后要抓住暑假的尾巴，一起去海边呢。他狠狠用手背蹭了下有点发烫的脸。

夏天才刚开始，还有很长一段时间才落幕。  
那时还没人猜到，自始至终他们也没去成海边。


	7. 世事无常

黑子站起来踢了踢小腿，昨夜他从熟睡中惊醒，抽筋让他难受了半宿，他希望这种代价能换来十公分的成长。  
他看向隔壁已经排进队伍准备打篮板的搭档，宽大的手掌正让篮球乖乖听话，如同那是他身体的一部分。察觉到黑子的视线，青峰和他对视了一眼，很快转开了目光。果然。黑子眯起了眼睛。

绿间和紫原顺利和解后的第二天，青峰表现出惊人的才能。得知此事的黑子看起来比本人还高兴，两人一旦黏在一起立刻自动展开AT立场，就连时常和他们一起混迹的黄濑也无法跻身进入，他在外面敲打撞击还是没能破坏那铜墙铁壁。看着前面那对兴高采烈洋溢着喜悦气息的光影组合，落后一大段距离的黄濑拖沓着步子念叨“有那么开心嘛，有那么！开心！嘛！”，模特自带的闪光效果都被替换成怨灵符号。并肩的绿间决定不予理睬，他有种一旦搭上话就会被吸入漩涡脱不了身的预感，非常强烈。

然而用不着黄濑的怨念攻击，这AT立场没多久就自动消除了。  
偷偷将“观察人类”融入日常生活的黑子，刚开始付诸行动，青峰又一次慷慨地提供了反面教材，而某个笨蛋还以为自己隐藏得天衣无缝。怎么可能没发现嘛，这么兴致缺缺。

“青峰君最近不太对劲。”  
赤司一把脱掉运动衫，甩了甩头发。  
“怎么了？”  
“感觉像是漏油了。”  
“……直白点。”  
“就是动力不足。”  
现在更衣室里只剩下两人，赤司为了和教练商讨训练方案而没有跟大家一起离开，谈话进行到一半时他看到黑子躲在门后露出半个脑袋，他向黑子眨了眨眼睛，那半个脑袋又缩了回去。结束后他走出门，看到黑子早已换好衣服，靠在一边读着文库本消磨时间，赤司的心情莫名愉悦起来。

他扣上衬衫上最后一颗纽扣。青峰会变成这样他心里早已有数，只是没想到这天会来得这么快，他原先预估的时间点是全中之后。  
“青峰最近的状态处于巅峰，他现在的能力已经远远超越一般的中学生了。”  
“我知道。”  
“动力不足的原因也是因为他不满足现状，这其实是好事。”  
“好事？”  
“那你想想，日后出现与之抗衡的对手，青峰的斗志不是会燃烧得更旺吗？他现在提不起劲是外部环境因素，自己本身对篮球的喜爱，黑子你也很清楚，他不可能放弃。”  
黑子欲言又止，似乎想反驳却又觉得挺有道理。可是青峰君不开心啊。  
“所以在找到那个对手之前，你应该体谅他，毕竟孤身一人站在顶峰是很寂寞的。”  
“我明白了。”  
“这事你别太担心，我和监督会解决的。”  
他总是习惯性地去弄乱黑子的头发，再在放手前帮他梳理顺畅。有时赤司还注意到，他一旦伸出手，黑子会自然而然地微微低下头，迎合他手心的方向，像小动物一样。大概黑子自己还没察觉，赤司不想让他察觉。

“今天一起回家？”  
“走吧。”


	8. 谁

可是事情没有好转。  
决赛是他和青峰最后一次的碰拳，他放下的手空落落的没有回应。  
他不知道应该如何改变这场僵局。

今天青峰也没有出现在体育馆里。  
全中结束后，训练量恢复常态，经过那地狱式的摧残，黑子觉得自己的忍耐力更上一层楼，做完基础训练也不会倒在地上挺尸，回家喝上一杯奶昔吃掉一根冰棍也不会反胃，他很想讲给青峰听，转过头去，他不在。  
还未到休息时间，黑子坐在旁边偷懒，背后是安置在墙上吸收噪音的软垫，一旦靠上去就有种离不开的诱惑力，浑身力气都被吸走了。他察觉垫子向一旁凹陷。赤司看着手中的资料夹，站在旁边一声不响。篮球砸在地上，传来“咚咚咚”的震动，白线内是他们的地盘，白线外是他的世界，他的世界那么狭隘，连腿都不能伸直。黑子顿然油生强烈的疲惫感，他不言不语，将自身的重量托付给身边的队长。天平的一侧支离破碎。  
赤司将重心右移，来承受腿上传来的压力。这个视角能看到黑子的发旋，不听话的发丝胡乱翘着，原来在那些高个的眼里他是这么小。赤司没能待多久，教练在远处叫唤，他应了一声，临走前轻拍他的头顶。黑子知道这样的动作是他无声的安慰。  
然后黄濑蹭了过来，很自然地勾住黑子的肩膀。  
“小黑子！”  
“嗯。”  
“结束后去吃冰淇淋吗，我来请！”  
“好。”  
“这次看我的，我也要中个奖！啊，如果中不到我还是会请你的！”  
“好。”  
“小绿间小紫原跟我们一起去，小桃子说晚点来，会在校门口和我们集合的。”  
“嗯。”  
“小黑子……”黄濑将下巴搁在黑子的肩膀上，向上望着的眼睛忽闪忽闪，像个要不到糖的孩子，“别想了，我帮你打他。”  
“……好。”  
终是挽救不回来的。

十三岁的年龄要做什么，备战升学考试，应付课后作业，男生们聚在一起会讨论女孩子们衣衫下的秘密，反之是女孩子们责骂笨蛋男生的龌龊思想，这是一个允许放肆的年龄。应该是这样，驾驶EVA拯救世界都要十四岁呢。  
哪儿来那么多小心思。  
黑子想不通为什么不能痛痛快快地打场比赛，为什么胜利这么苦涩，为什么即使冷战也不愿意互相打一架后重归于好。

他同样困惑不解，为何夏天结束了，秋天的雨竟能如此冰冷。  
那个雨天黑子追随青峰跑了出去，从那场瓢泼大雨中溃逃回来后，等待他的是另外一个噩梦。眼前这个双瞳异色的人，用着熟悉的声调说着陌生的话语。  
赤司君不见了。  
在同一天失去最亲密的人和最崇敬的人需要沉睡多久才能直面现实。

那天夜里，黑子被扔进不存在的世界。四周一片雾海，他茫然地站在道路上，望向身后，崎岖不平的路面延伸过去是无法弥合的裂痕，碎石簌簌落落滚下断层，那边的深渊里潜伏着巨大猛兽，黑子猛然扭过头向前飞奔。  
雾霭茫茫的景象被按了停止键，后退的事物不断在重复，没有尽头的路，一回头深渊还在那里，不快点前进就要被吞噬，但他迈不开步子，气喘吁吁地跌倒在地。然后他看到浓雾中赤司就站在不远的前方，视线并没有向他投来，空洞的眼神看向黑子到不了的领域。蓦然，他缓缓将食指抵上唇边，嘴角的上扬充满了嘲讽。地面轰隆隆地抖动起来，黑子想大声喊叫，声音哽在喉咙，被无形的手狠狠摁住嘴，他躲不过这场灾难。  
深渊即将到达时赤司向他的方向一挥手，随后消失在轰隆隆的虚无中。

天平的另一侧也轰然坍塌。  
他跌入黑暗，孤立无援。


	9. 好玩吗

身体里的另外一个自己很沉默，这是极其罕见的事，自从交换身体主权后他就再也没发过声。  
赤司一直以一种类似观看电影的形式来获取外界的联系，漆黑的房间里有块巨大的屏幕闪烁着画面，他随时随地可以离开房间，但他偏不，他不允许自己被创作出来的意义仅仅是来承担痛苦，他有获得关于这个身体一切的权利。另一个自己的秘密他全知道。  
所以他知道赤司征十郎喜欢黑子哲也。  
他打量浑身淌水的黑子，这是第一次正式的面对面，屏幕里的人活生生地站在眼前。他展开一个充满玩味的笑容。  
初次见面，请多指教，哲也。

经过半个月的接触，赤司简直佩服黑子的忍耐力。一军的训练比以往更为沉寂，如同一台台机器，只要完成配额就行。黑子的遭遇是比远比欺凌更为难熬的冷落，昔日好友的疏远，几乎不用出场的比赛，坐冷板凳的感受和被遗弃的凄惨并无大异，即使他对他提出，“你想要退部的话，我不会拦你。”他始终紧咬牙关忍了下来。赤司发誓，这个建议是基于对球队和对黑子个人身心健康才提出的，他可没有什么欺负人的念头。  
与之相对的，黑子来找他的次数明显变少了，毕竟自己说过那样的话，但他坚信，如果他现在垂下手，黑子依然会带着惶惑不解的目光，小心翼翼地握住他的指尖。 

放学时间已经过去许久，教室里除了赤司以外别无他人。他早已习惯各种头衔带来的公务缠身，裹上围巾，现在是能呼出白雾的天气，再过一个礼拜就是寒假了。  
赤司拎起书包正准备离开，想起课间瞥见窗外的景色，阴霾的云层有落雪的迹象，如果真要下雪还要返回准备室拿伞，他一般都把备用品放在那里的储物柜。以防万一，赤司走到窗边推开窗，身体向外探去。漆黑的夜里果真闪过几点白光，大雪无声无息地飘洒着。他皱皱眉，却被另一处吸引了目光。黑子伫立在后院，仰着头凝望夜空。他觉得在这熄了灯的校园里，唯有黑子站立的地方是亮的，有光散出来，不然怎么会一下子攫住他目光。  
“哲也，你在做什么？”他向着那光亮处发问。  
“晚上好，赤司君。”  
“你等在那里，我下来。”

赤司冲下楼，速度快得连他自己都有点不可置信。待他换好室内鞋，刚跨出门口，突然被一把攥住。完全没有温暖可言的寒冷刺入手腕，他下意识甩开了桎梏。黑子眨了眨眼。  
“不是让你在那里等我吗？”  
“我本来就要回去了，让赤司君特地过来没什么意义。”  
“你刚刚在做什么？”  
他摇了摇头没做回答。

黑子穿的很少，看起来只是在校服外多加了件外套，没有其他保暖措施，垂在腿边的指尖冻得发红。他无法不去注意黑子的脖子，饱受寒风凌虐的肌肤起了细小疙瘩。赤司动手解开才戴上没多久的围巾，黑子立马就猜到了他的意图，敏感又警惕地后退了一步，像是不想接受他的施舍。赤司瞪了他一眼，扯着他的手臂缩短了被拉开的距离，抬手将围巾绕过黑子的脖子。经过大半个冬天的陪伴，围巾早已沾染了赤司的气息，黑子稍稍低下头，将鼻尖埋入围巾，柔和清爽的气味，和去年合宿时闻到的一样。  
眼前的人依旧一言不发，只是固执地瞪着湿润的双眼看着自己，赤司有些不知所措，因为黑子看起来很冷他才会做出刚刚一系列的动作，可是然后呢，他该说什么？他们已经有一个月没好好说过话了，最后一次还是黑子对他的生日祝福，纵然开口也是无话可说。  
但是记忆里好像有这个动作，赤司略有迟疑地伸出手，揉了揉他的头发。  
“别吹冷风，感冒很麻烦，马上就期末考了。”  
说完踏下台阶，离开围巾的庇护，寒风倒灌进脖子果然很冷。  
他不想承认黑子在看向他时的眼睛里，有着和另一个自己类似的光芒，他好像又捕捉到一些秘密。  
什么嘛，你在期待什么吗？

黑子跟在赤司身后，两人一同出了校门，走过一段寂静的路程，在第三路口分道扬镳。万物静籁无声，雪夜很容易吞噬一切细语，老旧的路灯苟延残喘，残留在围巾上的体温渐渐消退下去，他抬手把凌乱的头发收拾干净。黑子突然笑了起来。事到如今，他还在期待什么呢。眼眶被冷风吹得生疼，他明白自己不能眨眼，不然就会有滚烫的泪水滴落。  
所以他方才睁大眼睛。

赤司君，我刚刚在找数亿年前死去的星星。我知道它们一直在那里我却看不见。我试着找它们，结果全是白费力气。现在我知道了，为什么会有冬夜里大口喝下冰水的寒意，那个夏天结束后，一切都结束了，那些激动人心的日子随着消散的暑气一同落幕，唯有这个事实我无法接受。我一直在这里，你们也看不见。

赤司君，再见。

转瞬之间，蝉鸣再度响起，三年级的全中来了。  
桃井放下手中的记录板，每个人都拿到二十分以上，没有什么数据再需要她记录了，强大到无情的队伍。她担忧地看向坐在场边的黑子，那个令她心动的人没有半点笑容。  
拜杂鱼们自不量力的肮脏手段所赐，黑子没能参加最后一场比赛，对手的暴力相向让他失去意识，球场上方明晃晃的灯消失了，他在坠入一无所有的黑暗时还想着待会儿要和荻原在场上见面。比赛的最后一小节帝光疯狂碾压对手，虽然赤司不认为这样的报复能起到什么实质效果，不过能让对手陷入更深的绝望这件事他还挺有兴趣的。  
结束后赤司和队友们打了声招呼前往医务室，途中遇见自称是黑子朋友的家伙。

对于自己爱慕的人，能接受多大的残忍才会到达极限。

黑子宁愿自己一直身陷黑暗之中，一切都是噩梦，强迫自己醒来就能结束。倘若事情真能这么简单，世上也不会有那么多选择永远醒不来的人。  
他木讷地看着记分牌上的比分，那五个“1”像是孩童的恶作剧，用手拨动一下就会掉下来，他一定是还没清醒，这个玩笑一点也不好笑。他绝望地看向旧友，他明明还没和他打过比赛，世界陡然天旋地转。

赤司很久没在队友脸上看到那么跃跃欲试的神情了，他们提出的比分游戏很有趣，比起一味的进攻有趣多了。他答应黑子要认真完成这场比赛，做过承诺就一定要遵守，如果这个游戏能让他们发挥出百分之八十的动力，那就让他们去吧。而且，他要让只会说空话的天真家伙清楚认识到被剥开的残酷真相。  
哨声吹响，他抹去淌下的汗水，记分牌上的数字亮得刺眼，仿佛马上会响起游戏通关时夸张的音效。

哲也，你说的没错，偶尔拿回这个年纪的天性感觉很好，有种血淋淋的痛快。

“为什么要打出那样的比赛。”  
“没为什么，弱肉强食，无能的人只能任由强者摆布。”  
“胜利是什么？”  
“和呼吸一样稀松平常的东西。”  
“打篮球没有除了胜利以外的意义吗？”  
“没有，只会说些漂亮话一点用都没有。”  
“既然弱者这么让你生厌，那么当年的我呢。”  
“……哲也，不要太任性了。”


	10. 回不去

黑子消失了。  
赤司听到这个消息时，没有任何绿间预期会出现的反应，只有淡淡的应了声“知道了。”他一开始就知道，视野里少了一个人。

黄濑趴在课桌上，乏力侵袭了四肢百骸。这种百无聊赖的感觉很熟悉，熟悉到令人厌烦，他想愤愤地想踹走它，却无从下手。  
他将脑袋转了个方向，视线落在褶皱轻柔凹陷的裙摆上。  
“小黄，你能出来一下吗，我有话跟你说。”  
他其实不太想动，但桃井那张下一秒就快要哭的脸在做无声的催促，他只好跟着少女纤细的背影来到楼梯间的转角。  
“我昨天去过哲君的家，”黄濑的眼睛亮了一亮，“但还是没见到他。”  
“我不知道该和谁说，阿大以前一直阿哲阿哲的喊，现在再也没听过他提哲君的名字，赤司君也是，你没来队里前他们两个和哲君关系最好了，每次哲君身体承受不住都是赤司君去和监督说的，但是为什么，为什么他们两个会对哲君那样漠不关心，我都怀疑是自己的记忆出了问题，想起来的都是幻觉……”  
之后桃井还在说什么黄濑已经听不进去了。他突然很怀念曾经吵吵闹闹的天台，好久没上去了，最后一次他只看见青峰孤独的背影，便没有勇气再踏入那里一步。还有一起打打闹闹回家的路，每次离别后都以为明天和今天一样，当时是哪儿来这么理所当然的自信，又是哪一次分别后再也没有一起同行。仔细回想一下，才惊觉那些日子已经时隔一年之久。  
“小黄，哲君不会真的消失的，对吧。”  
他晃过神来，女孩子泣不成声的模样印在脑海里挥之不去。他想温柔地抹去她的眼泪安慰她说，“放心啦，他一直都在。”  
但也只是想想而已。他听见风声在脑壳中嗡嗡作响。

引退那天同样没有看到黑子的身影，这是意料之中的事不是吗，却不知为何总有碎石簌簌落落滚下坡，让人如此烦躁。赤司看了眼身后开始集合的人群，翻开手机，手指按了几秒就发送了一条短信。  
“哲也，过来。”

明明是午后时分，昏暗的房间内窗帘紧闭，分不清昼夜。黑子躺在床上，泛青的眼圈显得毫无生气，他听到书包里传来震动，眼皮微动了几下后还是没有睁开，意识里一瞬间闪过“真是持久电力”以及“应该起来看一看”两种想法，他不管不顾了好几天，也知晓那大概是谁或者谁，有他手机邮箱的人并不多。  
但不巧，那些人他现在一个都不想理。  
最终他选择翻个身，蜷缩起身子，手指无意义地抓拉了几下床单，希望仁慈的大明神能赐予他一个黑甜的梦乡，这几天他从未真正合过眼，即使稍有睡意也会立马被跌下悬崖的失重感惊醒。

黑子缩了缩手脚，倘若这样就能变小，退回到进一军之前，退回到进篮球部之前。  
他要迎着时间洪流逆向奔跑，跑过与好友的约定，跑过初次触碰篮球时，粗糙的皮面留在手指的记忆，跑过电视里篮球空心入框所带来的悦耳声音和心潮澎湃，要跑很久，要跑很远，要跑进无疆黑暗，直到看见母亲将他环抱在怀里，低声哼唱摇篮曲，当他陷入沉睡时在他额头落下一个吻。  
很好，就这样向着过去继续跑吧。  
黑子吸了吸鼻子。  
他想从最初的开始就消失。

赤司看着眼前一张张带有憧憬和敬畏的脸，那神情稚嫩得可笑，但他还是以一副前辈的口吻给予了一些基本的教导和鼓励，这些例行公事的言语有什么意义，弱者弱，强者强，不会有人因为这些无关紧要的话就能改变人生。他明明是这样想的，记忆的角落却闪过一双因为他的肯定而变得明亮的眼睛。  
直到他们散场，该出现的人还是没有现身。赤司不想承认他在期待什么，仅仅是门口不断有路过的人很碍眼，不由得多看了几次。他松开握紧的拳头，掌心里有淡红的月牙印。回家途中，赤司再次翻开手机，收件箱并无新消息的提醒。  
他有点恼怒，他讨厌不听话的狗。  
手机被用力合上。  
算了。


	11. 我们一直致力于成为自己

意识朦胧之际，黑子迷迷糊糊地开始考虑未来，不打篮球后可以干什么呢，他的日常除了篮球和文库本外一片空白，他问自己，你喜欢什么呢？  
我喜欢……  
他自问自答起来：  
我喜欢爸爸妈妈还有奶奶，香草奶昔，性情温顺的小动物，小时候一起打篮球的荻原君，校舍后方静悄悄的树荫，图书馆里被微风吹动的窗帘，没有作业的休息日，安全过线的测试，滚滚铅笔，零食，绿间君，紫原君，桃井同学，自带闪光效果的黄濑君，赢球之后大笑着的青峰君。  
还有呢？  
他做了个深呼吸。  
我喜欢赤司君。弄乱我头发时也会控制分寸的手，带着笑意看向我的眼睛……不，不仅仅是如此片面的回忆，我喜欢赤司君的全部。

母亲在床沿坐下，她好几天没听见黑子的声音，那天他回家的神情让她感到恐惧，不安无限膨胀，她觉得黑子要离他们远去了，独自一人逃向世界尽头。  
“前两天来过一个很漂亮的女孩子的哦，她说她叫桃井，但我知道你现在不想见任何人吧，我也不希望帅气的儿子以这种样子出现在女孩子面前，就帮你回绝了，如果做错了我向你道歉。  
“手机我帮你放在外面，它一直在震，每震一次你就会惊醒，又不肯去管它，但你放心，我绝对没有偷看。”  
“晚饭已经做好了，奶昔也让爸爸下班时带回来了，奶奶说你再不陪她看电视，冬天院子里的桔子就不给你吃了啊。还有啊，篮球我帮你拿回来了，还是放在原来的位置，自己的东西要自己看管好哦，扔在门口会被当做垃圾处理掉的。”  
将脸埋在自己怀里的黑子哭得连发丝都在颤抖，却仍旧强忍着没发出半点声音。  
“该振作起来了，孩子。”

第二天他搭上前往明洸中学的电车。归来时手中紧紧握着护腕，不肯松开。  
是该振作起来了。

黑子再次来到不存在的世界时心里不怎么情愿。他环顾四周，比上次见到的情景更为惨烈，没有一块完整的落脚之处，浓雾已经退散，满目疮痍的景象赫然显现。纵使有一万个不情愿，当他看到站在高塔顶端的赤司那一瞬间，所有情绪全数瓦解。  
犹如末日的神。

“赤司君。”  
居高临下的神投下视线。  
“别随便闯进别人的梦啊，黑子。”  
黑子非常恭敬地向他鞠了一个躬。  
“失礼了。”

四周飘着柳絮般的颗粒，他摊开手掌，一捻开是漆黑的灰烬。天是白的，地是黑的，深灰色的岩石筑起高塔，黑雨一直在淅淅沥沥地下，赤司那头红发是这个世界唯一的色彩。  
“这里很无聊吧。”  
“恕我直言，是的，无聊极了。”  
赤司不再做声。  
那双赤色的双眼令人怀念，如同火焰一般温暖。  
“你不下来吗？”  
“没必要下去。”  
黑子仰着头定定地看了他一会儿。  
“那么赤司君，请你再等等我，我一定会上来的，那时候我带你下来。”  
“是嘛。”  
“是的，我发誓。”

毕业典礼很快就到了。三月底虽说是春天，但春寒料峭，挤在礼堂里的不少学生仍旧裹着围巾，这场冬天似乎迟迟不愿谢幕。  
赤司坐在台下等待着，校长废话完毕他就要作为毕业生代表上去发言，公式化的稿子已经了然于胸，就算一字不差地诵读完整，仔细聆听的人也不会超过两位数。他上台，迎接隐含各种情绪的视线。致辞不长，为了迎合庄重又略带伤感的氛围，赤司放慢了语速，一直在把控演讲的节奏，在他认为差不多该结束时，他突然一时语塞。  
他看到台下的黑子。  
淡蓝色的眼眸中没有任何情绪，他唯独是在注视着自己，与周围或爱慕或嫉妒的视线全然不同。黑子看的是赤司，他看的不是自己。  
一时间赤司有些晃神，但他马上不露痕迹地顺着自己致辞说下去，仿佛刚刚的停顿不过是让敏感的女孩子可以哭泣的时间点。  
左眼忽然灼热了起来。

散场时赤司叫住那个身影，对于黑子消失的日子和再也没回过的信息他选择只字不提，那些裂缝一旦出现后再也无法消去。  
他们走向四馆，那一切开始的地方，尘埃扬起，阳光直射下来时蒙上一层噪点。他不用回头确认，他知道身后黑子一定在。

“你找到答案了吗？”  
“没有。”  
赤司轻声一笑，转过身。  
“你还是不肯承认是你自己的问题吗，你要什么时候才能放弃这种付出就会有收获的天真，”他顿了顿，“别忘了你的能力没有别人根本毫无用处。”  
“赤司君，打篮球开心吗？”  
“……难怪你会和那种家伙成为朋友。”  
“赤司君，这个问题能请你回答我吗。”   
突然之间，千言万语被堵在黑子的眼神里，那种坚毅像是打定主意他不会回答。片刻沉寂后，黑子自顾自地说了下去。  
“虽然我现在无法回答你，但我一定会找到的。我希望我找到答案的那天，赤司君能回答我。”  
“是嘛，你应该先乞求那一天真的会来临吧。”

黑子浅浅一笑，没有再接话，他向赤司靠近了几步，抬起了手。  
食指和中指并拢着，缓缓抚过他的眉心，分明是微凉的手指，被那层薄薄的茧触碰过的皮肤好似被点了火，炽热感蔓延到左眼的眼睑。然后他放下手，欠了欠身，转身离去。  
赤司伫立在原地，许久挪不动半步。  
左眼烫得发疼。


	12. 那就再来

一节课被糟老头子拍了三次头，睡都睡不踏实，火神大我双臂往椅背上一挂，整个人慢慢下滑。学校的课桌椅怎么可以这么挤，双腿伸直就能踹飞前排的同学，缩着又会肌肉紧张。现在前排没人，他可以大摇大摆地展开四肢。  
就在火神开始享受没有糟老头的安逸，背后突然出现一股不可抗力毫不留情把他一把推趴下。  
他猛然回头，黑子还保持着十指交错向前伸懒腰的姿势。  
“黑——子——你这家伙！！！！”  
炸毛的老虎“咚”地一声砸响桌面，书本笔袋颠了又颠。  
“早上好，火神君，这样的推拿还满意吗？”  
“满意个大头鬼啊！！！！你知不知道自己手劲有多大啊！！！！”  
“这样都不满意，火神君太难伺候了。”  
刚刚那节课黑子睡得很舒服，春天的空气里总会飘来植物的气味，加上和煦的阳光和伟岸的人形挡板火神，他想不睡足一节课都难。

昨天练习赛赢了海常，虽然脸上没表现得特别明显，黑子还挺开心的，不论是赢了比赛还是见到昔日好友。对于黄濑君，除了偶尔会冒出欺负帅哥的念头，他还是很尊敬他的。春天到了又是一个四季轮回的开端，事情总会好起来的。  
但是之后几天，黑子隔三差五就能看到校门口的黄濑，周末收到短信“小黑子明天我们去买衣服吧ヽ(｡ゝω・｡)ﾉ”From黄濑，这事情的发展好像脱轨的火车，驶向红灯高挂的危险区。等到黑子和火神在M记里看到门口被小女生们围堵索要签名的黄濑，两人颇为熟练同时错开目光决定将他圈为盲点时，已经过了两周之久。  
“小黑子！！！”黄濑拖了把椅子挨上自己身边，同样是完成训练，帅哥的形象真是无懈可击，洗完澡还不忘喷个香水，闻着他身上柑橘的清香，黑子挪得更远了点。  
“小黑子别这样嘛！！！啊还有小火神你好！你的胃还是连接着黑洞啊！”  
火神这时候才明白帅哥看起来很聪明的刻板印象是错得多么离谱。他停下鼓起双颊的咀嚼，先是怒视黄濑，然后看向黑子。  
“喂，我能拿个汉堡砸他吗。”  
“火神君，请把食物咽下再说话。还有不能砸。”  
“呜……！果然还是小黑子对我好！我爱你小黑子！”  
黑子吸了一大口奶昔，咽下后慢条斯理地把后半句也补上：  
“浪费食物是可耻的，吃完之后直接用废纸砸就行，对准脸。”  
“小黑子！！！就算是我！！！对我这么坏我也是会哭的哦！！！”  
“别哭，来黄濑君，喝口奶昔。”说着就将杯子递了过去。  
“真、真的吗！！！那我就不客气了！！”眼看就要咬上吸管了，黑子“咻”地抽回手。  
“……喂……喂！黑子！！这家伙好可怕！！！他真的哭了诶！！！”  
最后黑子还是哄着黄濑，边拍着他金灿灿的脑袋边把吸管塞他嘴里。没关系再买一杯就行，他的胃一定通向香草奶昔的秘密基地。这样的情景很眼熟，吵吵闹闹的黄濑真是久违了。

白天与黑夜的交接越来越晚，和火神道别后，黄濑仍然跟随在身边。  
“每天浪费几个小时来东京，你的人生看来也是完蛋了‘夕阳之光如此美丽,我正慎行,不虚度光阴’啊黄濑君。”  
“嘿嘿！来看小黑子是正经事啊不算虚度光阴！”  
“你的正经事也太不正经了。”  
“其实啊……”黄濑犹豫了一下，黑子猜到他有话想说，他这几天的眼睛里几乎写满了“有事有事有事说不出口”，却都找不着机会开口，他也就放任他在一边打转。  
“小黑子，你能原谅我吗？”  
他投去一个疑惑的眼神。  
“黄濑君在说什么啊，我并不记得你有得罪过我。”  
“我一直想不通小黑退部的原因啊，还有之后小黑子直接消失的原因，然后我去问小赤司了哦。”  
黑子停下脚步。  
“果然还是应该坦白比较好，最后的决赛，那种打法是我提出的。”  
那五个“1”赫然在目，它们一直被小心翼翼地埋在不去触及的记忆深处。他想现在提这些事还有什么意义呢，都过去一年之久了，时间先生并不会因为你的懊悔就向后倒车，前一秒的自己都已经从此刻的时空中消失，更别说去年夏天。  
黑子摆摆手，没事，过去就过去，游戏结束时进入了BE的路线，但至少结束了，他觉得回忆那场比赛太痛苦。假若一切能重来，即使明白自己改变不了任何事，该发生的总会发生，但至少这一次他不会逃得太狼狈。  
“我不怪你，黄濑君，不是你的错，只是我们已经回不去了。”  
他想了想，一个手刀戳向黄濑的腹部，“但还是有点生气，这是帝光的我给你的惩罚。”

挥手告别后黄濑进入电车站，没走多远，他回头张望起黑子的身影，余晖勾勒出远方越来越小的背影，他在眼前用右手比划出“c”的形状，缩小版的小黑子就被困在食指和拇指之间，黄濑突然意识到“回不去”的涵义，回不去了，没地方回去了，踏出帝光校门的那刻起他们就再也不能穿上相同的队服。眼看下一个夏天就要来临，一定要用力向前跑才能追上小黑子的身影，一直塞在胸口的气球忽然被扎破了，“砰”地一声。

输的滋味苦涩吗？  
比被小黑子甩了还要苦。


	13. 天意如是说

一天对阵两所王者学校，这种强度光是想象一下就很刺激。眼睛充斥着血丝的火神很想表现出精神抖擞的样子，但他发现光是忍住一个哈欠眼角都会挤出生理泪水，黑子突然开口问道：  
“火神君，你知道晨间占卜吗？”  
“那是什么。”  
“教你如何成为神棍。”

正常人都会对绿间感到棘手，就算他的下眼睫毛特别引人注目，那也没他的幸运物来得夺人眼球。火神实在没忍住，悄声问道奇迹世代是否都这么乖僻，黑子很不好意思告诉火神真相已经被他看穿，他同样很不好意思告诉火神这才遇到两个人他就如此大惊小怪，往后注定要面对的大魔王绝对是令人瞠目结舌的乖僻。  
而这边绿间对黑子也是一样感到棘手，在不起眼小子的眼睛里总是什么都看不透，当他以为黑子在思考时，或许他只是睁着眼睡觉。类似的感觉一旦对上赤司也会出现，所以若是被这两人一同盯上的话，绿间能够肯定，那绝对是一幅恐怖的情景，像是居心叵测的两只猫一脸淡然地琢磨如何玩弄猎物。

与诚凛对战后，秀德的休息室比外面风雨交加的恶劣天气还要沉重。绿间走出场馆，独自一人迎接风雨的洗涤，他还没站多久就接到桃井的来电。中学时期认识的为数不多的聪明人看来是和头号笨蛋呆了太久，还是说只要牵扯到心仪对象她的智商就伴随着一起降维，总之！！！不要在别人刚输比赛的时候直接问结果行不行！！！绿间气得不顾绅士风度果断挂了电话。  
再接起后，听筒里传来低沉的声音，依旧狂妄地说着能打败他的只有他自己的名台词。果然是头号笨蛋，青峰没救的程度能让所有人望而生叹，只想远远地拿三分球一球一球砸向他的脑门，你怎么这么傻呢哎哟喂。  
绿间不由感叹京都距离东京太过遥远，大幅度减少他和赤司面对面的交流机会，再和这群笨蛋们混在一起终会有一天他会不堪重负，举起等身大巨型信乐烧，将笨蛋们狠狠压在狸猫山下，他敢保证那个日子就在不远的将来。

尽人事之后的落败只能说是天意要让他尝尝苦涩，身后的高尾奋力蹬着板车，刚淋过雨的路面湿漉漉的，倒映着星星点点的灯，高尾说了好多话，绿间都没怎么听，风在耳边呼呼吹过，只言片语都被带落到地上，他现在只想让耳朵清静片刻，感受一下风声。  
这真是勇者的闯关游戏，黑子最终能否一路披荆斩棘站在大魔王面前，绿间不太确定，毕竟赤色的大魔王连他都感到可怕，他犹豫了一下，拿出手机。

手中的桂马迟迟未落，赤司摩挲着凹陷的文字，棋盘陷入僵局，还差一招才得以破解，此时放在一边的手机震动了几声，他点开一看。  
“你看看黑子，你看看你培养出来的黑子。”From绿间。  
赤司稍稍扬起了眉毛，这语气，怎么看也不像是赢了比赛的喜悦。虽然有些对不起初中关系不错的绿间，赤司却止不住地扬起嘴角，他知道啊，不用看也知道，那个信誓旦旦说着能够找到答案的人，他原本并没指望能在球场上与他相见，至少短期内是没有那个可能性，却没想到黑子的成长速度让人惊异，也许他可以期待一下了。  
他再看了眼棋盘，突然发现了僵局中的突破口，他轻轻落下一子。


	14. 天空是灰灰的

实渕玲央在关门前探头向着房间内喊了声。  
“小征，我们走了哦？”  
赤司目不转睛盯着电视屏幕，他没回应，仅仅点了下头，身后的门随即被关上。  
屏幕里播放的正是诚凛和桐皇的比赛，名校洛山的效率不是盖的，白天的赛事晚上就已经刻录完成送到部里。比赛接近尾声，他看着场上擦身而过的两个人，发觉自己还是太心急了。

人生总是会有堵推不倒的墙，比如对他了如指掌的前搭档。原以为早已迈开步子大步前进，结果却还是战败于桐皇。黑子面对青峰时有种胆怯，这种胆怯不是害怕青峰的实力，而是害怕在青峰身上看到自己过去的残影，看到那个一无是处改变不了任何事情的自己。结果证实了黑子的不安，他和两年前相比并没有卓越的突破，他还是被青峰看破了一招一式，就像他自以为对奇迹世代的了解，奇迹世代也了解黑子啊，更别说是接过他传球次数最多的青峰了。  
但现在，比起输了这个事实，黑子更害怕的是离他远去的背影再一次出现在火神身上。门被甩上的巨大声响刺痛他的耳膜，黑子狠狠地擦去从脸上淌下的汗水，他害怕自己马上要经历另一次分崩离析。

黄濑直来直去的性格是他的缺点也是他的优点，喜欢就说出来，讨厌就不会赏个笑脸。真不知道他那种针锋相对的性格是如何让他在模特界发展的，看来要在这个世界生存还是得靠脸。  
所以直来直去的黄濑无法忘记黑子最后跌坐在场上的画面，他都跟着队伍走了好长一段路，和笠松说了声又折返回去。他先是撞见一脸怒意的火神，随后又碰见了那个胸部平平的教练和四眼队长，紧跟其后的队员们慢吞吞地挪着步子，猫嘴少年看到他还吃惊了一下，但打了个招呼后又恢复成无精打采的样子，黄濑扫了一眼，黑子不在队伍里。  
没有费多少心思，黄濑很快就在休息室里找到了黑子，背对他颓坐着的身影笼罩在阴影中，纵使打上十盏探照灯，也无法驱逐充斥在房间内的阴沉。黄濑站在门口，他一步都跨不出去，明明才这么点距离。

黄濑和黑子走出场馆时外边天都暗了，夏季的夜有种炽热的紫红色混入其中，不像冬季的夜黑得那么压抑。  
“你看哦，小黑子，那边有星星。”黄濑停下来仰起头，扯住黑子的衣袖，他想给如同被写死的程序一般只知道向前的人一个喘息的机会。  
他晃了晃黑子的手臂。  
“小黑子你看一看嘛，好多星星，别看地上啦，现在100 円都买不到自动贩卖机的饮料啦。”  
黑子终于抬起了头，一直低垂着的脖子有股酸痛感。果然有许多星星，夏季大三角和冬季六边形也不一样，地球几万光年以外的光带聚集了大量尘埃，才能在夜空呈现游不过去的河，每次看到相对人类寿命其存在更为悠久的事物，总觉得现在的烦恼连尘埃都不如，星星一直转啊转啊的运动着，或许一圈还没转完一代人的命运就消殒了。  
风水轮流转嘛，这才第一年，他可是做好长期抗战的准备的。  
脱力感从天而降，黑子脚步不稳地晃了下身子，身边的黄濑很自然地拦过他的肩膀，让他把重力依靠在他身上。他把原本受地心引力要做自由落体的液体都忍了回去，这家伙，每次都是这种时候待在身边，久经情场练就的高情商太耍赖了。只是这一次那个在一旁默默支撑他的人已经不在了。

黄濑俯下身，将额头贴上另一个人的额头，忽闪忽闪的眼睛依旧表现得像孩子一样，他说没事的小黑子，我们WC上见。

家人并没有责怪他的晚归，母亲给他盛了满满当当的一碗饭，吃得他都快噎住了，奶奶在一旁顺着黑子的背脊，她说哲也啊，你把背挺得太直了，偶尔也要松弛一下。  
黑子把自己摔上床，身陷在床铺里的一瞬间，放松的肌肉传来难以言喻的舒展感。手机不合时宜地响起来，他伸手在桌子上摸索了好一阵才抓到目标。看到荧荧屏幕上的寄信人为赤司征十郎时黑子有点诧异，这个名字已经好几个月没和他联系了。他点开来。  
一封空白短信。  
他不知道这意味着什么，总不能说是发错短信吧，又不是按错电话号码随手就拨了出去，黑子举着手机在床上翻滚了几圈，沉思许久还是回了一条。  
“我没事”。  
几乎刚发送完毕手机又震动起来。  
“WC见。”

你看他们不都在等你吗。  
都约定好了啊。


	15. 躁动

车厢内悄然无声，视野里几乎所有队员都睡得东倒西歪，只有时刻兴奋着的叶山小太郎摇头晃脑狂按游戏机。赤司靠上椅背，车窗倒影出毫无表情的脸，他对此感到陌生。京都到东京确实挺远的，一路向东驰骋而去。

与之前生活的城市截然不同，这片几乎没有高楼大厦的土地自古以来却一直秉持独自的骄傲。最先正面向赤司发起攻击的便是京都腔，起初叶山小太郎只是对这个长相俊秀的后辈充满了好奇，想要一探究竟，便抱着取乐的心态，以一口地道的京都口音向他下了战书。实渕玲央虽然没表态，却在口音上和叶山站在统一战线。一个礼拜之后，赤司一开口，那娴熟的发音让人无法相信他是刚来此地的关东人，明显增多的尾音听得实渕玲央捧着脸直呼“小征好萌！！！”传说中的无冕五将看来挺好对付的。  
毕竟是日本人心灵上的的故乡，古都有种内敛的优雅，各种神社古迹让他一时无法全部巡游。暑期集训期间，赤司被队友硬拖着经历了人头攒动的祗园祭，隔月他们还想拉他去参加烟火大会，一回想起接触到陌生人油腻皮肤的经历，他毫不留情拒绝了。况且这次也不会有善解人意的人发动特技拉着他手腕走向人烟稀少的捷径，他至今忘不了带着那只手在他皮肤上留下的凉意。  
烟火大会当天，赤司来到财团名下的酒店，坐在阳台上远远观望炸裂夜幕的花火。被震动的空气，色彩斑斓的花簇迅速散开，落下缕缕金丝，转瞬又消失，那边的人群爆发出高亢的惊叹声，他知道叶山他们一定混迹其中。  
眼前一轮轮的绽放与凋谢，勾起思绪的翻腾。赤司并非没有假设过，如果将脱轨的人拉回正道，如果给予求助的眼神一丝回应，如果内心还留有一丝怜悯……可是强者的世界里不会有同情。  
最后一组烟火腾空而起，燃尽生命的所有将天幕化为金色的花海，随后在告别的落寞中噼里啪啦散落各处，净是寂寥的硝烟。  
事到如今，赤司才意识到他依然想和黑子一起看相同的风景。他如此确信，终有一天他们能够再度并肩而立。  
马上就是IH决赛的日子，他伸了个懒腰，获胜轻而易举。

距离目的地还有一站，赤司睁开了眼睛。从IH到WC的跨度不满半年，骤降的气温却不容小觑，身边的黛千寻合上第二本轻小说，开始倒腾运动包，他翻出一团厚重的羊毛围巾，又翻出耳套和手套，俨然做好下车后和寒风抵抗的准备。  
无论是喜好阅读还是害怕严寒这件事，和黑子真像啊。

诚凛有两大宝，一是瞩目的光影组合，二是……成功男人背后的女人。那边相田丽子正骑着小绵羊横冲直撞。  
黑子一向以为帝光一军的训练已经是地狱了，没想到狠心的教练硬是砸穿了地狱的地板，一路挖到十八层。他现在只想乞求佛祖，像当年发现乾达多也有一丝善良一样，也对他开开眼吧，再一次垂下蜘蛛丝拯救他逃离冒着绿色咕噜泡的大锅。  
败给桐皇之后日子，切口复原的速度超乎预计，他一层层剥开凝滞的绝望，在最里层他触摸到仍然炽热的核心，他想幸好，火焰还未被扑灭。另外，黑子原以为的分崩离析并没有上演，火神不善言辞，他也一样，那晚黑子跑向篮球场见到自己的搭档，与初见相比沉稳甚多的火神抱怨道：“来得真慢。”接着随手一抛，表面早已变得光滑的篮球稳稳落到黑子手中，沉甸甸的分量如同轰然落地的大石头，黑子释然了。  
“不好意思久等了。”他现在的光真是十足的治愈系。

WC开赛当天，黑子看着眼前巍然而立的体育馆，实现约定的日子终于近在眼前。


	16. 光之笼

隔了大半年的再次相见，黑子只想痛苦地捂住眼睛，他居然以为时间能够治愈赤司的中二病，哪儿来的天真，对着初次见面的人直接剪刀伺候，幼儿园的老师可没有教过这样的礼仪！黑子急急忙忙揩去火神脸上渗出的细小血珠，所幸伤口不深，不用祛疤磨皮。虽然对赤司的问候方式感到震惊，但这铁证恰恰验证了火神之前得出的理论，他再次言之凿凿地指出，奇迹世代果然都是这么乖僻。而根本原因就是因为赤司上梁不正下梁歪。说完他低头拍拍黑子，幸好你还没歪，挺直的。这话黑子怎么听都别扭。

WC的赛程一公布，愁云淡淡笼罩在诚凛上方，初战就和桐皇对上无疑是个巨大的挑战，他们还想为复仇战多做些准备，至少与其他队伍操练一番做个铺垫，没想到直接被命运之神扔进火坑，但黑子却不这么想。他暗自雀跃了起来，这签抽得挺好，是大吉呢。  
距离上战场还不到一个小时了。  
黑子从洗手间出来，刚淋过冷水的手开始产生灼热感，他屈伸几下手指，它们在颤抖。又要遇到青峰君了，你们紧张吗？紧——张——你们激动吗？激——动——  
他想象着五指之间的对话，只有一同触摸到篮球表面它们才会闭嘴。这样的异想天开能够缓解他过于紧绷的神经，他必须要在上场后维持该有的镇定。  
然而这时黑子一抬头瞬间一个趔趄。他看到赤司正迎面走来。他熟悉的前队长步伐坚定，没有要停下来寒暄的迹象，那黑子大可不必自乱阵脚，只要不慌不忙平平稳稳走过这段不足十米的路程就好。但他就是觉得脚步不听使唤，左右轻重不一，这十几步路恍若踩在云端，凹凸不平，同在颠簸的还有剧烈跳动的心脏。就这样走过赤司身边，赤司披在肩膀上的外套袖口撞到他的护腕。  
黑子张了张嘴。发不出声音。赤司的名字像被贴上了封印，不能够轻易叫出口。他蓦然想起曾经的梦，梦里的他也遭遇了同样的困境，他曾经想呼唤他，却始终没有发出声音。正当他以为什么都不会发生，随心所欲的神明再次操纵了这幕好戏。黑子垂下的右手被紧紧握住，须臾而已，连他熟悉的体温都没留下就重新暴露在冬日的严寒中。这段插曲里赤司甚至没有偏移半点目光，好似对他全然不知，只是一介路人。跟在赤司身后的洛山众人自然没发现异常，吵吵闹闹地一拥而过。  
霎时黑子只听得见心脏的鼓动。被宣布成为正式队员的那一刻，初次上场的那一刻，初次获胜的那一刻，全力以赴夺冠的那一刻。不管维持多么淡然的表情，心跳从来没骗过自己。  
待黑子回过神，身后的喧闹早已不知去向，而他也突然找回了自己的步调，他再次伸出手，指尖不抖了。

昔日的搭档是过去时，诚凛和火神是现在进行时，拘泥于过去是多么愚蠢的事啊。黑子看了眼天花板上的白炽灯，光线倾泻而下，形成一座牢笼，对面的青峰意兴阑珊，仿佛被铁链拴住的野兽早已放弃挣扎。   
和好的方式没几种，既然错失了最简单粗暴的干架，那么就来痛痛快快地赛一场。

人群爆发出欢呼声的瞬间，黑子意识到他终于亲手拉开了光之笼的栅栏。最后几秒的超负荷运转的大脑和躯干同时死机，眼前一阵晕眩袭来，连站立的力气都统统流走，火神眼疾手快及时架住晃晃悠悠的人影。那边的青峰呆立着，一片混沌的脑海中还未形成输的概念。  
输是什么？  
一声哨响，两个比分，一切皆成为定局。  
他有多久没有尝过这个滋味了？  
说起来，从何时开始他觉得赢是理所当然的事？  
不甘心，好不甘心。但是好有趣，想现在立即马上再打一场。  
篮球是这么让人上瘾的东西吗。

容不得青峰独自天人交战，黑子靠着火神的支撑，摇摇晃晃地来到他的面前，执拗地举起拳头。青峰想上辈子他一定是欠他的，不然怎么会在他坚毅的眼神里溃不成军。是的，他输了，被自己的老搭档制服得彻彻底底，他皱着眉，别扭地伸出拳头。

欢呼声还在持续，一波波冲上屋顶，抑制不住的躁动犹如热浪席卷全身。赤司的情绪却始终没被牵动，他冷眼看着场上久别重逢的碰拳，当年被他亲手解救的雏鸟如今飞得那么高。他一直在等，都快不耐烦了。


	17. 欢迎回来

赤司征十郎的成长历程中最不缺的就是周围艳羡的视线。精英教育下是他人眼中的一帆风顺，学年第一学生会主席篮球队队长财团独子，性格温和谦谦有礼，关键是长得帅至今没对象，撇去刚好达到平均值的身高，简直是少女幻想的集合体。外人看来他什么都不缺，母亲逝世前他确实什么都不缺。

黑子从火神家返回自己住所，路途中没碰上几个人，圣诞刚过，节日装饰的痕迹还没被清理干净，街道两旁具有象征意义的雪花和彩球饱受寒风摧残。不久前是赤司的生日，他一直记着，祝福之词迟迟说不出口。  
中一时期黑子刘海短短的，和赤司现在的刘海长度相似，露出一大截光洁的额头。那时路上也是一派被外来节日侵袭的景象，一整天的课他都心神不宁，自己的桌板里藏了一颗定时炸弹，待会儿还要揣着它一路东奔西走。结束训练后，他追上走向反方向的赤司，从背后戳了戳他的腰际，他转身时黑子把包装精美的礼物塞进他怀里。  
“什么啊？”  
“没什么，书罢了。”  
“书还包得那么严实，” 赤司笑了起来，“什么书？”  
“请回去再看，生日快乐。”  
“哦……那谢啦。”  
回到房间中，赤司拆开包装纸，看到封面上《恶之花》这几个字不免一头黑线，生日礼物送这个真的可以吗，或者说还没经历过爱恨交织看这个真的可以吗，他知道黑子挺文艺的，却没想到连送礼都透着文学少年的气息，尔后他看见缎带夹在书页之间，翻开那一页——《我崇拜你有如那黑夜的穹宇》他想缎带应该不是恰巧出现在这页的。  
真是物是人非，三年之后他的队长都没了娃娃脸，现在连一句祝福都如此艰难，他觉得他们两个就像吵架后放任不管的幼稚鬼，总以为时间会抚平一切，就着年少轻狂来伤害，去逃避，最后身陷痛苦的泥潭。黑子很久没有在梦里见到那头红发了。

上场前火神大力拍打着黑子，昨夜他度过了一个漫漫长夜，黑子的平缓语调像在念睡前故事，他很震惊自己居然一字不落听完了全部。一切事故串起来就是：从前有五个天才很凑巧地聚集在同一支队伍，这五个天才很不幸地所向披靡，胜利浇灭他们对篮球的热情，然后当时的黑子傻兮兮地只会暗自懊恼却无法让他们死灰复燃，还落得被耍的团团转的结局。所以说太含蓄是个大问题，该出手时就出手呀黑子当时打他的那一拳可带劲了。  
听完之后，火神将脑袋瓜里所有的语句都倒空了，估计下一次的国语考试能够突飞猛进，只是不知道这死脑筋的搭档有没有听他一句劝，火神大喊着“好了搭档！Here we go!”  
黑子眨巴眨巴眼睛。  
“火神君真是天使啊。”  
“你、你这家伙为什么每次都能一脸面瘫说出这种话啊！！！！你不会害臊吗！！！！！！”  
黑子偷偷笑着没应他，他很熟悉现在的情绪，如同初次上场那样混杂着不安与骚动，那时赤司点在他胸口的手指明明没用力，他却觉得胸口上被钻开了个洞，如今它就在那里隐隐作痛。今天的回忆过于汹涌，他隐约预感这注定是个好日子。

赤司俯身捡起滚来的篮球，黑子正朝着他跑来，上一次他们站在同一个球场的情景像是上辈子的事。看着眼前戏谑的笑容，回荡在黑子胸口的不安与骚动戛然而止。  
好了赤司君，请把赤司君还给我。

我曾幻想过许多种再会的情景，我以为我早已做好准备。  
面对那句好久不见，黑子突然想哭。  
人的欲望是个宇宙，千变万化，包罗万象。小时候说要成为超级英雄，逗乐了父母，长大一点说要拯救世界，同龄的女生掩住嘴角，之后他们说要成为全国第一，所有人都捧腹大笑。成长就是所有妄想变为梦想，所有梦想都变为痴人说梦，唯独这次他把梦想化为现实。

火神君把球砸进篮筐的表情太狰狞了，一定会吓哭小朋友，希望坐在观众席上的孩子们没人举着望远镜，黑子胡思乱想着。篮球伴随着哨声弹落在地，那定格的一秒结束了，时间重新开始流淌，震耳的噪声劈头盖脸砸下来。恍惚间赤司看到黑子大步跨过梦想与现实的界限，这届WC的冠军是诚凛。  
赤司的内心正在上演着地动山摇，他完全无法保持平静，从没想过败北为何物，也没想过会输给黑子，开场前的他一定认为这是个拙劣的笑话。剧痛击打着心脏，痛苦之下是更加难以言喻的如释重负，黑子兑现了他的约定，说到做到，他永远那么认真。  
他刚从漫长的沉睡中苏醒而来，一年的空白无法立即填满，却在对上黑子双眼的一霎以为自己从未离开，赤司笑了。  
他不假思索地伸出手，送上最真诚的祝福“恭喜你们。”  
曾经烫得发疼的左眼，如今终于能流下泪水。

场内的激情有所冷却，观众向出口涌去，很快就只有三三两两的身影。诚凛的队伍先行退场，丽子被木吉架在脖子上，果不其然一头撞上门框。被簇拥在中间的大王牌过于激动，一句话都讲不顺溜，敬语用得乱七八糟还不时蹦出几个英文单词，明明已经花光力气，还当自己是跳跳虎，日向精疲力竭地摁着火神，很想抽出一只手把他打趴下，身体特别不给面子，酸痛得动弹不得。  
目送队伍消失在过道内，黑子没急着退场，他转过身找寻赤司的身影，发现赤司就站在身后看着他。  
他忽然说了什么，一眨眼的速度而已，嘴唇无声翕动。黑子紧盯他的脸，期望他再说些什么，他歪过头，做出疑惑的神情。赤司抿了抿嘴角，笑意止不住流露于眼梢，他一字一顿地再次缓缓念道：  
我——回——来——了——  
黑子张了张嘴，他意识到纵然有千言万语，也不用急于一时，此刻报以最简单也最真挚的感情回应他就好：  
欢——迎——回——来——

火神把手指扳得咯咯作响，刚随着队伍离开场馆一回头他的搭档又不见了，这家伙动不动就玩失踪真是烦死个人以后装个GPS随时定时拉倒吧他再也不想玩老鹰捉小鸡了！！！他回到场馆，一眼就找到还傻站着的黑子。  
“黑子！！！！”  
听到火神吼声那刻黑子立即明白，是时候离开了，但视线完全舍不得转移，他拼命忍住想要不顾一切跑过去拥抱他的冲动，却没忍住倾泻所有情感的视线。赤司知道，就像当年他伸出手时黑子会微微低下头那样，他一直都没变。赤司抬手挥了挥，示意他回到该去的地方。黑子犹豫再三，决定放弃这场无意义的对峙。不用再着急了，无须担心就此诀别，未来在等着他们。他慢慢后退，最后用力挥了挥手，转身跑向正等着他的前辈们。

他们彼此心照不宣，不再回头。


	18. 少年残像

天是白的地是黑的，嗯，很熟悉的画面。  
黑子三步并作两步跳上塔顶，他知道这是最后一次故地重游，这个不存在的世界马上就要摧毁了，一定要抓紧机会大肆破坏一番。离他不远处是坐在地上，把脸埋进双膝间的孤高的王。一起看这样的风景一点都不浪漫。

“母亲不在了之后，”赤司开始了喃喃自语，黑子在他身边坐下，“就没有哭过。”时间带不走那种悲伤，即使浑身细胞经历一轮又一轮的新陈代谢，痛苦像毒药一样慢慢渗入骨髓，“每当觉得自己可以放下了，罪恶感就会涌上来，忘记自己最喜欢的母亲是罪过，开怀大笑是罪过，只有不停地前进，证明自己是最好的，母亲会为这样的我而骄傲吗，看到我获得的奖牌，她会开心嘛？  
最后的一个月，太痛苦了。他得知消息时正在学校，然后不顾一切要冲到医院，回到家被父亲扇了一巴掌，那个胆小鬼当晚在房间里蒙着被子哭了一晚上，把眼泪都流光了，他哭到昏迷之际，我开始有了意识。我一开始就知道自己诞生的意义，我不能输。  
消毒水刺鼻的气味，惨白的房间，还有母亲叫唤我名字的声音，这些真的能放下吗，总觉得一回头她就在那里，看到我投进的球微笑起来。  
我以为自己已经不会哭了，父亲要求我的我已经全部做到了。”

“没关系，赤司君，”黑子抚摸他拱起的背，“没关系的，可以哭的。”  
“你根本就不懂！”他猛然抬起来，异色的双眼闪烁着愤怒的火光。  
“我是不懂，你经历的事我都没有体会，三年前我刚开始参与你的人生，但是赤司君，你当年打篮球笑得那么开心难道是假的吗？回头一看同伴就在那里的感受难道不令人安心吗！”  
他没有比此刻更有底气的样子了。  
“还真会讲大道理。”  
“没赤司君厉害，能够把我讲得百口莫辩的本事我至今没学会。”  
“……当年的答案你找到了吗。”  
“我想已经找到了。”  
“是我错了吗？”  
“你没错。”  
“那为什么会变成这样。”  
“应该是……我们太幼稚了。”  
我们都太幼稚了，没有对错之分，当年所发生的的一切我没有能力，也没资格阻止你们，仅仅是遵守道德和释放天性的一线之差而导致了所有坍塌，肆无忌惮的小鬼果然很可怕。

遥远的地平线开始崩坏，扬起阵阵尘土，两人肩并肩坐着，欣赏一个世界毁灭的姿态。微风撩拨赤司短短的刘海，真是偷袭的好时机，黑子强压着自己的手别去弹赤司的额头。  
眼看崩坏的部分即将扩散到跟前，高塔岌岌可危，黑子站起身，他还不想与此地同生共死，这里又没香草奶昔。他弯下腰向着无动于衷的赤司伸出手：  
“好了，走吧。”  
“去哪里？”  
“下去，离开这里。”  
“怎么下去？”  
“跳下去，我数三下。我会拉着赤司君的。”  
“我没说要离开。”这么说着却反握住黑子的手。  
“哦，那就不走。  
才怪。”

1——2——3——

黑子跌回现实的刹那在床上睁开了眼睛，真是令人身心俱疲的长梦，肌肉酸痛的后遗症让他久久不肯起身。房门被敲响，母亲的身影在门后出现。  
“啊呀，哲也你醒啦，有客人来哦。”  
他有些发懵，指针还没指向平日上学时间，冬季的夜过于漫长，窗外才刚刚迎来曙光。他不情愿地调动四肢，揉着眼睛拖着步子走出房门。客厅里赤司正喝着茶。

“早上好，黑子。”看到来人，赤司放下杯子，“还是那么夸张的睡相啊。”这么说着，顺起他那头乱糟糟的鸟窝。这个动作过于熟稔，以至于黑子有些不可置信，他明明前一刻还在自己梦里。  
“早、早上好赤司君，请等我一下，马上就好。”说完逃跑似得闪进洗漱间。  
他很快就打理完毕，出来后母亲已经邀请赤司在餐桌旁坐下，原本四人的座位多出来一个人，待父亲和奶奶也就坐后，黑子和赤司挤在一边，无情的冬将军要用热腾腾的早餐来驱赶，举着筷子的右手不时会碰上对方让黑子有些尴尬，他向边缘挪动，赤司反而不客气地和他挤得更近，悄声吐出一个字，“冷。”像这样一家人围坐在一起的日子离他太遥远，不用隔着长长的餐桌对话，他在梦里都见不到，眷恋的情绪油然而生。

洛山高校下午才返回京都，原本教练还有所准备，IH的采访他被新任队长抢足风头，这次他为获奖感言足足打了三页草稿，谁能想到完全没有用武之地。昨晚他郁闷得一晚没合眼。  
还没等黑子将赤司迎进自己房间，一句出去走走就把他拽离了家门。两人迎着太阳升起的方向走下斜坡，呼出的白气氤氲了视线，人生总有一时冲动和头脑发热，若要赤司此刻编个借口，为何在一夜无眠，眺望东方天际泛起鱼肚白后直奔黑子家大门，那就坦白交代吧，他想见他。他迫不及待想见他。  
他们停在自动贩卖机旁。黑子递给赤司一罐咖啡，这天只适合冬眠，出门就是活受罪，他不禁唏嘘自己大脑开机时间过于缓慢，居然容忍了赤司的肆意妄为，又或是面对赤司他总是难以拒绝，想到后者的可能性远胜于前者，黑子忿忿地打开热巧克力。从此他再也没有反驳自己感情用事的底气。  
赤司双手捧着咖啡捂了好一会儿，在黑子即将喝完热巧克力的时候摊开白皙的手掌，黑子晃了晃手中的易拉罐，他点点头。将所剩不多的热巧克力一饮而尽，赤司说：  
“果然热巧克力是冬天里慰藉心理的良药啊，咖啡太苦了，偶尔我也想喝甜腻的东西。”  
黑子眯着眼睛，它们因为犯困而浮肿，不过一年，赤司回来后怎么变得这么任性，不说大清早擅闯家门，此时连饮料都要抢。

“昨天晚上我不断在想，该怎么办，”赤司把没打开的咖啡塞进大衣口袋，“做过的事就是做过了，不能以那不是我为由就推卸责任。我伤害了很多人，尤其是伤害了你。”  
黑子瞥了他一眼。  
“年少老成的赤司征十郎先生，请不要抱有这种想法。如果你是担心你的所作所为会招来怨恨，那我刚刚就把你扫地出门外加一桶冷水伺候了，没人会怪你。”黑子搅了搅手指，“不过你要是想道歉我也不会阻拦，我当年是有那么点难过……不，我曾经非常难过，但现在已经没事了，我不怪赤司君。”

赤司哑口无言。他迄今为止一直坚信强者才是正确的，从未想过自己有一天需要被原谅。原来他也会输，也会犯错，原来得到原谅是这般如释重负。他似乎能够尝试原谅自己了。他想他在成长中缺失的那一环，注定要由黑子来填补，随心所欲的神安排他们相遇绝对不是巧合。想到这里，赤司轻笑出声，刚想分享这个荒谬的猜想，转头的瞬间黑子恰好凑近身来，两人的距离顿时缩短到能感受彼此的呼吸，赤司瞪大了眼睛。  
那片黄昏下，他在图书馆里愣是抑制住冲昏头脑的欲望，而如今在这冬日的清晨，那种欲望再次悄然复苏。赤司的眼神里捎上询问的讯号，随即在那双圆润的眼睛中获得默许，他用鼻尖蹭了蹭黑子的脸颊，吻上他的嘴唇，巧克力的香甜混合之际他们同时闭上眼睛。

事后赤司埋向黑子的颈脖，湿热的呼吸拂过肌肤，像只亲昵的大猫。恍然间黑子想起动物园里被狮子扑倒的饲养员。他环过赤司的肩膀，轻抚他弓起的后背。  
“黑子，对不起。”闷闷的声音隔着布料传来，他用力抱紧黑子，“我很想你。”

再多没说出口的话都不重要了，故事一旦开了头，除了造物者谁都不知道未来的走向，主人公的内心独白有些啰嗦，黑子不想浪费时间，他已经得到了最想拥有的东西，还要奢望什么呢。  
若真要说，只有一点能够确定。黑子很想回到过去，把中三的自己举起来转好几个圈，他现在能将一个世界圈在怀里，必须要感谢他当时没有放弃，这份相信奇迹的火苗能够燃烧到今天真是太好了。  
“我知道，赤司君。我也一样。”

黑子将鼻尖抵上赤司的发梢，还是那温和的洗发水气味，回应了他全部的思念。冬天之后是春天，春天开始又是一次轮回。如黑子所愿，事情总会好起来的，所有他期望的都在晨曦中揭开帷幕。  
天总会亮的，一定能迎接曙光的到来。我向你保证。


End file.
